


Feeling

by spockalenko (ethereal_spacer)



Series: McSpirk Moments [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_spacer/pseuds/spockalenko
Summary: Leonard cares deeply for Jim but how far does he care? Does he know how he feels? Or are they wishful thinking?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: McSpirk Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027681
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This fic was supposed to be part of my 'You Say the Words that I Can't Say' fic as sort of a flashback on how Bones fell in love with Spock and Jim but I realized that i didn't have any idea on what to write for Spones part so I'm just putting this as complimentary to the fic.
> 
> If there are any weird sentences or spellings, I do apologize. I haven't written for so long and have recently started writing again.

2257.36, San Francisco.

Jim ran through the campus hallway as he was being chased by three seniors that looked bigger than he was. It was worrying poor old Len, who was trying to catch up to them in the hopes that they would not beat his best friend up before him. One of the seniors shouted profanities in Andorian while the rest just describe what exactly they'll do to Jim once they get their hands on him, promising " a fucking deadbeat" the beatings he 'deserved'. It angered Leonard. Nobody deserves anything like that, especially Jim. Despite knowing Jim was annoying as fuck by nature, he deserved so much more. 

Minutes later, the three men cornered Jim at an empty hallway with not other turns left to save him. Leonard was right behind them. " Please," he begged them, " Jim didn't mean anything by it. If you're gonna have a go at someone, then come at me. I was the one that bothered y'all, he's got nothing to do with this." 

They snickered at him as one of them walked up to Jim and slammed him down. The stubborn man grinned as the first punch landed on his abdomen, then another. Leonard was held back by an Orion, arms restricted to immobilize him. In his mind, he kept praying for a hundredth miracle for some appropriately timed luck to bring them out of the mess that Jim had put them through again. 

Just as the Andorian was gonna have another go, Jim kicked his friend right at the nuts and was let go almost immediately. He stumbled slightly before regaining his footing and threw a surprised uppercut at the Andorian before kicking his friend that was already grounded. The Orion let go of Leonard and ran straight towards Jim, who side-stepped at the last second which caused him to overshoot and fall instead. 

" BONES, RUN!"

They both ran away from the trio as fast as they could before anyone of them could recover from the surprised attack, Jim grinning from ear to ear as he does so.

* * *

" ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?! We could've suffered worse, hell, you could've end up in the infirmary again. It wasn't worth it."

" They were harassing you, I couldn't just stand there and let that happen. You are better than what they said. "

Leonard dabbed the antibiotic ointment on one of Jim's cuts after they had been cleaned. He winced but the pain was familiar to Jim after all the fights he went through. ' _Soon, you probably wont even bat an eye while I sew you shut_ ,' Leonard thought at one point. He hoped it would not come to that, pain shouldn't be someone's friend for life. 

As Leonard was bandaging Jim's hand, he felt a weight on his left shoulder. It was the younger man's head, leaning onto his shoulders. His eyelids felt heavy and was blinking as much as he could to try to stay awake but his strength was giving out. Sleep sounded like a nice idea at that moment. Not that he could even come up with an ounce of a thought with his tired state.

A soft mumble was heard but barely comprehensible and Leonard turned his head to see Jim falling asleep on his shoulders. The soft lips were slightly parted, dried from the lack of moisture. It was painfully obvious that Jim hadn't drank in a while. Len couldn't bring himself to wake Jim again just to drink a cup of water, the man must be exhausted at this point. 

" Damn it, Jim," Leonard muttered under his breath as he carried him to the bed. " Your fights are gonna get us into deep trouble. I love you so much, I don't want to see you in pain no more."

Love? He loves him? Loving Jim is part of being his pal, he cares for the kid. Except, the thought of Jim alone gave him the flutters. It is not a normal feeling towards a friend, he thought. It's what anyone feels when they're in love. It was too soon. Too much.

Len brushed aside what he felt and thought of at the moment but revisited such thought just a few days later, when he saw Jim dancing with another blonde at the bar. Was there any sign of jealousy in his eyes or mannerism? Were they cool? Should he really be drinking lots of straight-up whiskey as the night continued longer than it should've been? No, he wasn't in love. He just hated the way that Jim was closer to her than to him. 

" Why do I feel like you're throwing daggers with your eyes at her?"

Jim had strutted his way towards Leonard, a smirk across his face. Len couldn't read what was exactly on the young man's mind. He shrugged and downed his ninth whiskey as he gestures in general that he cares for Jim and does not want him to be in a lady trouble.  
  
” There’s always some guy lurking round here that could be her boyfriend, or just some broad and buff dude thinking you should get lost. I’m here as you babysitter.” Leonard signaled the bartender for another drink while Jim eyed at the mysterious figure by the dance floor that swayed to the music that was playing. Completely oblivious to the surrounding, the figure found themselves enjoying the atmosphere and was closing their eyes as they embrace what they felt. It was a spectacular scene, at least for Jim. He was striding his way to the fella already.

Staring at the refilled glass of whiskey while trying to keep his bearings, Leonard closed his eyes as he tried to figure out what exactly he was feeling that time. He was just drunk. He’s not jealous and yet….

As Jim and the mysterious person danced side by side to the melody, Leonard’s poor heart was feeling a different sort of emptiness that longed to be fulfilled. He wanted to be that fella, dancing alongside Jim. It could very well be the whiskey talking but no, its him. His heart yearning and it wanted more. It wanted what he could not possibly have;

James Tiberius Kirk.


End file.
